


One-Way Trip

by TheSleeplessWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Infinity War, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: An alternate take on a scene from Infinity War, starting when Peter announces himself aboard Thanos’ ship.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony’s heart nearly stopped when he heard the slither of webbing and Peter shy voice saying “Speaking of loyalty...” 

The young boy hopped off his webbing as Tony stonily said “What. The-“

Peter cut his mentor off, trying to defend himself. I mean, how could he be expected to sit tight and do nothing while it seemed the earth was in danger? He was Spider-Man, this was his job!

Tony’s hands trembled at the very thought of Peter joining him on this crazy fucking alien ship that belonged to a crazy fucking alien, hellbent on destroying half the universe’s population. 

The two bickered loudly, each interrupting each other. Their hands gestures wildly as they tried to make their respective points clear. Peter finally found enough time to blurt “If anything, it’s your fault I’m here.” 

Tony’s eyes became iron after hearing that brash statement. “What did you say?” He asked coldly, pointing aggressively at the young hero. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he took a step back, hands instinctively grasping behind his back. He looked down to the floor and his cheeks started to burn. All of a sudden, he felt like he was nine years old again, standing in front of Uncle Ben’s favorite antique lamp, shattered into a gajillion pieces in the floor. He felt the same shame and uncomfortable expectation of punishment. Although Aunt May was a fairly modern woman when concerning child-raising, Uncle Ben had more... traditional beliefs. Peter’s gut still feels like Jell-O when he hears the clinking sound of a belt buckle. 

The silence was awkward between them, and it was then that Peter realized he hadn’t said anything in return. He shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of that weird “my stomach kind of hurts and I feel nervous but I don’t know why” feeling. 

“I take that back.” He mumbled, eyes still on the floor. 

“Listen, kid. You have no idea what we’re up against right now. This is massive. Murder of half the universe kind of massive.” Tony felt sick again, just thinking about how much he wanted to turn the ship around and take the kid home. First they had to deal with Mr. Squidward downstairs. 

“That’s exactly why I have to help!” Peter once again blurted our his thoughts without thinking. 

Tony bit back the sharp, curse-ridden rant he was about to give. Instead, he tried to reason with the kid’s logic. I mean, he was a straight A, 4.0 gpa kid. They still teach critical thinking in high school, right?

“You remember the big green guy, Hulk? Even he got crushed by this new guy. Almost died. This is no place for you, a kid who hasn’t even passed junior year.” 

Peter made a defiant face, looking like he was ready to spit fire. Before he even drew a breath to argue, he was cut off by the wizard’s screams firm down below. 

Tony looked down to Strange, who had lasered needles piercing his face. 

“Don’t think this is over. We’re gonna be discussing this in better detail, AFTER we save the wizard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once Squidward had fallen into the cold, unforgiving darkness of space, the three heroes could take a deep breath and consider the task at hand. 

They all gathered in what seemed to be the control room. Peter sat on the top of a counter/dashboard looking thing, swinging his legs and watching the adults attentively. For once, he had been smart enough to remain quiet. His stomach still had that funny feeling. 

“How long until we arrive?” Dr. Strange asked, rubbing his face as he looked over the alien technology. 

Stark pressed the center of his chest, his iron suit decomposing as the nano tech filled the triangle shaped container. 

He straightened out his hoodie and shook his shoulder before approaching the complicated control center. He began by pushing various buttons on the screen, each written in an unfamiliar language. Finally, he found a symbol that looked familiar. A circle with three straight lines intersecting it. Droga, a measurement of length. He had learned it from Thor, who was unused to the different ways Earth measured length. 

“If we’re going by this much Droga, and it is...” Tony muttered to himself, pressing the Droga button. The screen lit up with a picture of an alien planet. “This far away... We’ve got maybe two and a half hours.” 

Strange nodded, his face expressionless as he looked out the large window, staring at space. “I will be meditating. If you must, wake me before an hour has passed.” 

Tony nodded in return, watching as Strange sat cross legged on the floor, peacefully closing his eyes. 

“Whoa, he really looks out of it.” Peter remarked in awe, watching Strange intently. 

Tony turned around to face the teenager, suddenly remembering that he had stowed away. “You. I almost forgot about you. We're still due for a discussion.” Without even knowing, Tony had crossed his arms and assumed a parental stance. 

Peter toyed with his hands and attempted a sheepish smile. He was good at those. Just one flash of his innocent little smile and most people would brush off whatever he had done. Worked on almost everyone. “Y’know, it can wait till after we got this job done.” 

Tony found himself frowning and gritting his teeth. “No.” He said brusquely. “No, because it hasn’t even crossed your mind that you or I might not be around for an after.” 

“This,” Tony pointed at the control room. “Is serious. I didn’t want you coming here because I knew that this was a one-way trip. Even if we manage to get out alive, there’s almost no way to get back home. And still, you decided to disobey a direct order and come along for what could be your last ride.” 

With every sentence, Tony became more and more angry. He had sworn to keep the kid safe, show him how to become responsible. But now he was here. Millions of miles from home and on his way to face the worst enemy anyone had ever faced. 

Peter’s young face contorted into a tight expression. A billion things ran through his head like a zoo. All he knew at the moment was that he hated the way Mr. Stark was looking at him. Gave him that feeling in his stomach. 

“But—But you’re here too. You tell me I shouldn’t have come because it’s dangerous and there’s almost no way to get home, but you did the same thing!” Peter said impulsively, his voice treading dangerously close to a whine. His head felt cloudy and all out of sorts. Why was Mr. Stark giving him the classic “disappointed Uncle Ben” face?

Tony groaned, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a grimace. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand before speaking. Don’t get mad, don’t get mad. If you get mad, you completely ruin the conversation. Invalidate everything. “You aren’t supposed to be like me. I wanted you safer, more responsible. Dammit Peter, you’re a child!” Though he had tried to keep from yelling, the last sentence echoed throughout the ship. 

“I’m not a child. I just turned sixteen!” Peter’s voice was now undeniably whining. However, his dark eyes were troubled and he was now drumming his fingers on the metallic surface of the counter. 

Tony sighed. So they were going to have to use the last straw method. He had always considered it to be the very last punishment he would use, and he had honestly never thought he would have to use it. “Okay. That’s it. Up off the counter, we’re doing this.” He reached over and grabbed Peter’s shoulder, pulling him off the counter. 

“What?” Peter’s voice squeaked and he brushed Tony’s hand off. “Doing what?” 

“I think you know what.” Tony replied in a firm voice, leading his ward up the stairs and farther away from Strange, who had remained completely silent and motionless. 

Somehow, Peter did know. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He felt it in Tony’s voice, in his posture, in the way he grabbed his shoulder. It was all so eerily familiar. His stomach was now in knots and he felt like the child he so adamantly insisted he was not. 

He almost wanted to laugh when they found a perfect sized bench in one of the rooms. It was like the whole universe was against him at the moment. 

Tony sat down on the uncomfortable metal bench, leaning forward and rubbing his face with his hands. He dreaded every single moment that was about to follow. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled quietly. Even he knew that that wasn’t true. He wasn’t sorry. No matter all the things Tony had said, Peter was still adamant in his urge to help fight off the universe’s greatest threat. The way he saw it, if anyone had the power or strength to at least help in stopping this massive threat, they were absolutely obligated to do so. It was just like that old saying of Uncle Ben’s, “With great power comes great responsibility.”

“That seems unlikely, but okay. Besides, this is more than just you being sorry. You’ve got no idea what we’ve got coming. We’re gonna need a clean slate. Gonna need you to be clear headed and completely aware of your actions.” Tony grimaced at his stern tone. “Damn, I feel like my old man. I hate it. For my sake, never pull shit like this again.” 

Peter nodded, not saying a word. He didn’t know what to say. In these situations, he only ever said sorry. Even if he didn’t mean it. 

“Alright, good. Off with the suit.” Tony said, pointing at the metal spider suit. 

“Okay.” Peter was still mumbling, his words barely audible. He felt so many words rumbling around inside his head, but decided to bury them deep underground instead of voicing them. He was good at keeping his feelings deep inside his head, never letting them rise to the surface. If you think about them too much, let them out on the surface, you’ll accidentally let them slip. 

He pushed a few buttons and the suit deflated, surprisingly flexible for being made of metal. He stepped out, wearing a white T-shirt and his gym shorts. He had forgotten to do the laundry for a while, and Aunt May had recently refused to wash his clothes anymore now. Now he wished he had worn his jeans today. 

Tony patted his knee, motioning for Peter to lay across it. “C’mon kid. Let’s make this quick so we can go back to staring and making fun of the wizard.”

All of a sudden, Peter blushed fiercely. Oh shit, it was actually happening. Right now. Like this very second. Right now. He hadn’t gotten a spanking in almost two years. Not since Uncle Ben died. 

“I’m—I’m sorry.” He stammered, nervously wringing his hands. 

“Peter.” Tony said, his voice somehow just kind and tough enough that Peter found himself inching closer. 

Tony grabbed his wrist and gently lay the boy over his lap, placing a hand in the center of his tense back. 

Peter felt like he was gonna fall off, and placed a hand on the floor to keep himself steady. 

Damn, was this all so familiar. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter repeated one last time. He still didn’t fully mean it. He was just sorry for making Mr. Stark upset. 

“That’s good, kid. Starting now, okay?” Tony steeled himself for what he was about to do. Just don’t do it like Dad did it. Do it like Jarvis. Remember how Jarvis did this. 

Peter nodded, and muttered “Okay.” 

The first smack took him by surprise, searing like fire, right on the center of his backside. “Ohh, shit!” He grumbled, kicking out his leg and gritting his teeth. This was a lot worse than he remembered. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna give me extra for swearing, are you?” Peter asked, twisting his shoulders to look up. 

Tony paused, hand in air to deliver the next swat. He didn’t consider swearing to be the worst thing in the world, but didn’t necessarily want to encourage it. His father always gave him extra for swears, but Jarvis didn’t. Jarvis would just tell him not to use those words in public. “No, but try not to make it a habit.” And with that, he delivered another sharp swat. 

The boy yelped, kicking his leg out again. This really hurt, and he wasn’t sure how much more was coming. His super fast healing rate would really come in handy right now, but his body didn’t have enough time to recover before the next smack. 

Tony continued spanking, not giving out any lecture. He hated lecturing, and besides, Peter knew why he was here. 

“Ow, ow, oww!” Peter whined as Tony quickened his pace. To his embarrassment, hot tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Oh no, he wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of freaking Iron Man. 

That hope was short lived as his backside began to burn like he was sitting in lava. Definitely worse than he remembered, and Uncle Ben would use a belt. 

Tears slid down his cheeks and Peter indignantly scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. Maybe just a few tears was fine. He was mostly keeping his composure. Tony just had a really strong hand, that’s all. 

But Tony just kept going, not once relenting in the sharp spanks. For a long time, there was nothing but the sound of smacks and Peter’s wriggling. Finally, he broke the silence.

“You know why we’re here, right?” Tony asked, just so slightly lessening the volley of smacks. 

“Be-because I’m — agh— a pain in the ass?” Peter replied in a teary voice, yelping at the sharp smack. 

“That’s partly why. Kidding, kidding. Because you don’t seem to care how important your life is. You need to learn the value of your life before we go up against this. I can’t have you taking unnecessary risks because you don’t have much in the self-preservation department.” The swats became lighter, just a way to keep the pain at the same level. 

“Lots of people would be devastated if you died out here. Your Aunt May, your friends, and me.” 

Tony was interrupted by Peter’s sudden burst into tears. His cries were deep, and not really in sound. They came from somewhere really deep inside him. Like his emotions had been stored up in the basement and had never seen the light of day. 

Peter didn’t feel so big and strong anymore. More like a kid who had disappointed his dad. It made him feel weird inside. 

Tony’s hand stilled, moving to rub soothing circles on the boy’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter cried, failing to wipe away tears from his reddened cheeks. “Really sorry.”

This time he meant it. 

“Hey, I know. Look, we’re all done.” Tony patted his shoulder kindly, digging into his pocket to retrieve a crumpled Taco Bell napkin. “Here, wipe your face.” 

Peter stood up gingerly, accepting the napkin and wiping at his blotchy face. Tears still slid down his face, and he breathed slowly to try and regain his composure. His eyes were completely downcast. 

Tony knew there was one more thing missing. Something Jarvis would always do to finish up a spanking. 

Tony stood up from the bench and enveloped the boy in a quick hug. Judging from his grateful reaction, it was clear that a hug was exactly what the boy needed. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked as he released from the hug. 

Peter nodded, sniffling once. He was finally making eye contact. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Do you wanna come with me to the control center or do you wanna stay by yourself for a little?” 

Peter looked around the room. He still needed a little time to take a deep breath and relax. “I’ll stay.” 

—————————————————————————

About ten minutes later, Peter emerged from the room, once again dress in his Spiderman suit. He found Dr. Strange sitting near a window, looking out at the view that he once only saw in pictures of space. 

Peter joined him to look at the view, wincing just a bit when he sat down. His fast healing powers were finally working, and he was just barely sore. 

Strange eyed him closely, noticing the expression he made when sitting down. 

“Listen, although you most definitely deserved it, there’s no point in you being sore right now. Hold still.” Strange said, pressing the pendant that hung from his neck. 

“What?” Was all Peter had time to say before the pendant opened to show a sparkling green gem, shining directly at Peter. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, trying to keep from moving his mouth. 

“I said hold still. I’m reversing your body’s pain status to an hour behind.” 

Sure enough, Peter suddenly felt no remnant of the prior spanking. He definitely wasn’t going to mention his fast healing powers to Strange now.

“Thanks.” He said with one of those sheepish smiles he was so good at. 

Strange nodded, closing the pendent. “Don’t expect any more favors out of me, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s back from the fanfiction dead! I cannot quite believe it’s been so long since I’ve written or posted any fanfiction. I truly missed it, but a number of different unhelpful factors collided at once, making writing very difficult for me. I decided to start off with a new fandom to write for, and I chose Marvel because I’ve been a fan for years. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and I apologize for it being so short. I simply wanted to write and post as soon as possible, I’ll have the next chapter up very soon!


End file.
